vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)
Summary Taken from Sonic News Network: The comic's main focus is the adventure stories of the title character, the world-famous hero Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic loves adventure and chili dogs and he is always willing to fight to protect the ones he cares about from any threat. Sonic is in some ways different from his game counterpart - in the comics, he is displayed as having a rather strong sense of humor, as well as important familial ties with his family and friends; characteristics absent from most other incarnations. He is shown engaging in romantic relationships, while in the games, he is uninterested in romance. He is also portrayed as having a deeper sense of duty - in the games Sonic treats his ongoing conflict with Eggman as just an opportunity to have a fun time, whereas in the comic series he understands it as a responsibility to protect his world from a terrible menace, although he does seem to have fun when fighting Eggman. Archie Sonic also has stories that surround other characters from the games such as Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog, the former having a much bigger background and latter having many of his own adventures. However this no longer matters as of the Worlds Collide event, the Universe has been reset with the new universe being more in line with the games. Power of the Verse Archie Sonicverse's power is way above the Game Canon of Sonic in both destructive capacity and hax. The Pre-Super Genesis Wave has certain characters capable of controlling a power called "Chaos Force" which is a tool for warping reality when used by top tiers in which ripping atoms from the body, changing reality, and distorting space and time are common place with mastery. Weaponry that is easily capable of changing and destroying reality on a whim. Characters capable of moving at MFTL+ speeds, and with the capacity to destroy planets, stars, and even solar systems with little effort. The Chaos Force is also believed to be the 4th dimension where the top tier characters have been or resided there. The verse has just reset itself as of the World's Collide Arc ending entering the Post Genesis Wave Reboot, thus Chaos Force is gone, and all characters and elements tied to Ken Penders have been taken out of the comic. The verse still remains incredibly strong, especially characters' Super Forms. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Hst master * Darkness552 * RouninOtaku * TISSG7Redgrave * PlozAlcachaz * SaiyanSage * Rivenx360 * Elizhaa * SoyHop * Sera Loveheart * Raian230 * Megamangohan * CrimsonStarFallen * Maverick Zero X * Tonygameman * ShadowWarrior1999 * CrimsonStarFallen * ShakeResounding * Epsilon R * TheMasculineMineta * ChocomilkAlex * Oblivion Lightning * HyperNepsy * ElixirBlue * Mariogoods Opponents * Edwardtruong2006 * MYHERO Neutral * The real cal howard Characters Pre Super Genesis Wave: * Sonic (Pre-Genesis Wave) * Tails (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Knuckles (Pre-Genesis Wave) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Light Mobius) * Silver the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Blaze the Cat (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Sally Acorn (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Elias Acorn (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Metal Sonic v3.0 * Dr. Finitevus * Enerjak * Ancient Walkers * Aurora (Archie Comics) * Scourge * Mammoth Mogul * Ixis Naugus * Source Of All * Solaris (Archie Comics) * A.D.A.M. * Illumina (Archie Comics) * SWATbot (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Horizont-Al and Verti-Cal * Mephiles the Dark (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Iblis (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Lara-Su (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Monkey Khan * Chaos (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) Post Super Genesis Wave: * Sonic (Post-Genesis Wave) * Knuckles (Post-Genesis Wave) * Tails (Post-Genesis Wave) * Shadow (Post-Super Genesis Wave) * E-123 Omega (Post-Super Genesis Wave) * Nicole (Post-Genesis Wave) * Dark Gaia (Archie Post-Super Genesis Wave) * Eclipse the Darkling * Walter Naugus (Archie Post-Super Genesis Wave) Crossovers: * Egg-Wily Machine X * Sigma Mega Man Comics: * Mega Man (Archie Comics) * Proto Man/Break Man (Archie Comics) Weapons * Chaos Emeralds (Archie Comics) * Power Ring (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) * Ultimate Annihilator * Egg Beater * The Wily Egg * Master Engine Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Verses Category:Comicbooks